Crétins&co Bienvenu à Poudlard
by Sadik3000
Summary: Artémisia est une gentille fille qui se balade dans une forêt ... nan c'est pas ça. Situé après l'épilogue de JKR, Zia nous retrace sa vie de chieuse entourée de débiles. ABANDON
1. The riddle

Crétins&Co Bienvenu à PoudlardChapitre 1 : Gigi D'Agostino The riddle

Puis-je-vous poser une question ?

Qu'y a-t-il de pire que le son strident d'un réveil matin rouillé et sadique ? (tous les réveils matins sont des sadiques. Si si.)

Le bruit strident d'un réveil matin rouillé et sadique un jour de rentrée scolaire.

En ce mardi 1er septembre 2021, la fin du monde n'a as eu lieu et je me dois de me présenter, car mon calvaire vient de commencer. Je m'appelle Artémisia Maugrey, 13 ans, toutes mes dents et orpheline de super papa fol œil super clamsé .Physiquement, je suis plutôt pas mal. De taille moyenne, cheveux raides couleur fauves mais toujours en pétard vu qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'invention nommée « peigne »et, hérité de mon paranoïaque de père ainsi que d'une bonne dose de hasard magique, deux yeux magiques d'un bleu électrique. Cela va sans dire, c'est très pratique et non je ne m'en sers pas pour mater. Pas souvent.

Je suis donc plutôt jolie, intelligente, parfois gentille, franche, directe et assé talentueuse. Mais par contre je suis pénible. Non à ce point c'est au dessus de cela. Je suis chiante, orgueilleuse, souvent vulgaire, insupportable, fière, hautaine, méchante pour la plupart des gens et très solitaire. Néanmoins, le Choixpeau magique à du me trouver courageuse parce que je suis à Gryffondor. Mais cela ne veux rien dire vu que la plupart des élèves de mon année sont de viles trouillards.

Aaah Poudlard ! J'ai hâte d'y être. Tous ces crétins finis, ces abrutis congénitaux, ces pouffiasses de comptoir et ces trouillards lécheurs de pompes une vraie mine de souffre douleurs ! Je vous le dis il y a de quoi s'amuser pour des siècles, non, des millénaires entiers !

J'ai aussi peu d'ennemis que j'ai d'amis, et au vu de mon doux caractère, vous aurez compris que je n'ai pas d'amis et beaucoup, beaucoup d'ennemis. Dans cette case, remplie à ras bord, nous trouvons la plupart des serpentards pour les hauts faits de mon père, tous les crétins de cette école à cause de ma grande gueule et toutes les petites pouffes qui vénèrent ZE star du bled, j'ai nommé, Aydan Black. Pourquoi ? Et bien Blacky junior ressemble autant à son père que je vénère le mien et voulait battre son records de conneries faites, de retenues et de filles passées entre ses draps.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Il a déjà réussi.

Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans ? Pour commencer je suis la fille d'un héros de guerre. Des deux guerres qui plus est. Donc il a toujours voulu m'avoir dans son cercle d'amis. Et n'y est jamais arrivé, au mieux, je le considère comme mon bouffon. De plus, ce qui ne gâche rien, je suis jolie. Sauf que je l'ai toujours rembarré. Mais comme son cerveau, s'il en a un, a été gravement atteint par ses nombreuses frasques. La preuve : il adore que je lui foute des vents. Enfin c'est ce que je pense étant donné qui revient à chaque fois à la charge.

Je suppose, je subodore et je spécule que Black est maso.

Au départ, la présence de mini Black m'arrangeait, bien que toutes ses ex et futures ex soient désormais dans le placard à ennemis, il a éloigné un certain nombre de gêneurs. Manque de bol, après avoir écarté mes empêcheurs de persécuter en rond, il à décidé de passer à l'attaque. Au bout des trois mois qu'il restait, il a réussi à me faire sortir de mes gonds huit fois.

Les armures et les tableaux tremblent encore en me voyant.

Que c'est bon d'être aimée à sa juste valeur.

DDDRRRRRIIIIIIIII ! TITITITITIT ! DRILIDRILIDRILI !

Mon réveil doit être étonné d'avoir survécu aussi longtemps. Il teste d'autres sonneries ?

Je sors mon bras de sous ma couette et lance mon réveil par la fenêtre. Celui là, il faut pas qu'il s'attende à venir avec moi à Poudlard. Hélas, toutes les délégations du mal se sont liguées pour me réveiller. Saloperies de bisounours **(1)**. J'entends une série de pas précipités, façon troupeau éléphantesque.

« ARTEMISIAAA ! Ma choupinette on va être en retard ! »

Ca, non ce n'est pas une forme très peu avançée de volatile, c'est ma mère.

Je lui lance un oreiller à la figure mais elle l'évite et me tire par le pied pour me faire tomber de mon lit, le tout en hurlant comme une groupie hystérique. J'aime pas les matins. Je me lève et me prépare, mettant directement mon uniforme, c'est-à-dire, des Doc Martens noires **(2)**, des chaussettes hautes qui m'arrivent aux genoux, une jupe standard et un haut de jogging gris sur lequel est cousu l'écusson des lions. Miss Marple ne dit rien bien sur, c'est la seule amie de ma mère, ma marraine et la directrice de Poudlard.

A peine habillée, une chose odieusement colorée m'agrippe le bras et me fait tourner avec elle. Nous réapparaissons dans une ruelle sombre. Kidnapping ? Non, portoloin

- maman t'as pas honte de te promener comme ca alors qu'on se les gèle ? Dis-je en enfilant le blouson qu'elle me tend.

J'explique, ma mère est en robe d'été et talons hauts, il fait dix degrés. Va-t-elle faire fonctionner ce qu'elle a entre les deux oreilles et se rendre compte de l'évidence de la situation ?

- Elle est jolie ma robe non ? C'est moi qui l'ai faite ! Oh bien sur ça m'a pris du temps mais …

Définitivement pour un cas de stupidité pareille, la seule chose à faire est une thérapie à Sainte Mangouste.

Nous arrivons à la gare de King's Cross et je passe la voie neuf trois quart sans aucun problème, mis à part quelques moldus regardant ma mère comme une tarée. Avant que je ne monte dans le train pour échapper au volatile qui me sert de mère, elle tente de me faire les recommandations d'usage.

- Tu seras sage hein ? Sois gentille, travaille bien et case de toi avec ce siiii charmant garçon qui te court après !

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs voici la preuve irréfutable de l'incroyable bêtise de ma génitrice.

Je lui échappe telle une anguille et fonce dans le dernier compartiment avant qu'il ne se vide. Une fois mes bagages rangés, je sors mon livre d'histoire de la magie. Non pas que je sois une élève très studieuse mais j'aime tout simplement lire. Donc j'ai déjà lu tous mes livres de cours, après tout chez moi c'est tellement isolé du monde qu'on n'a même pas le câble ou internet. Je garde un œil sur mon livre tandis qu'avec l'autre je parcours le train en cherchant les Maraudeurs. Ils ont repris le nom, original n'est-ce pas ? Naturellement je suis ironique.

Ma mère est en train de parler à Black senior, qui lui est en train de la mater (t'as cinquante-cinq ans et t'es marié pépère, il serait temps que t'arrête de sauter tout ce qui bouge) et à côté nous trouvons toute la troupe des survivants de la dernière guerre. Iris, ma chère maman, comment PEUX tu parler à cette courge qu'est Opale Black ? Ah oui c'est vrai tu es aussi conne qu'elle. Parmi tous ces faux culs enguimauvés, les seuls que je puisse supporter sont le couple Lupin et leur fils Teddy ainsi que ma prof, Mme Weasley. Les autres soit ils me sont totalement indifférents, soit je pense leur stupidité digne d'être encadrer dans le grand musé de la bêtise. Alors, nos _chers_ maraudeurs, -ils sont tous de ma maison, quoi de plus naturel **(3)** - nous avons James Potter **(4)**, Aydan Black, Hugo Weasley et Steven Crivey. Le quatuor de la sottise. Après les avoir repéré, je me replonge tranquillement dans mon livre de sortilège. Y'en a qui sont intéressants, faudra que je les teste sur les vil marauds. Je continue à lire, ignorant intentionnellement ma mère qui me fait de grands signes en sautillant sur place. Pitié maman c'est déjà assé dur que la compagnie de la crétinerie sache que tu est ma génitrice alors c'est pas la peine que tu finisse de pourrir ma réputation de grande méchante solitaire. Le train commence à se mettre en marche mais elle lui court après tout en continuant ses sautillements et autres agitations frénétiques de bras. Elle va tout de même pas … ?

J'ouvre la fenêtre et passe la tête à travers :

- Maman ! Je hurle d'un air blasé, fais attention au …

Et comme chaque année, elle rentre violement dans un poteau.

Et dire qu'elle a eu cinq « Optimal » à ses ASPICS.

Je ferme la fenêtre et retourne à mon bouquin une fois pour toutes. Hélas la porte s'ouvre sur mes quatres énergumènes _ favoris_ **(5).**

- Zia ! Crie Black en me se jetant sur moi, dans l'espoir de m'embrasser peut être ?

Je l'empêche d'avancer en mettant ma main dans sa tronche d'ahuri avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

- Au contraire, je rétorque d'une voix acide, Ces deux mois loin de toi sont ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux depuis longtemps.

- Il s'est fait jeté-euh ! Scande Croteur junior

Ils sont soudés ca fait peur à voir.

- T'inquiète Tomcat ! Ricane Crevey, elle cédera la prochaine fois.

Tsssk… Même leurs surnoms sont pourris. Black c'est Tomcat, Crevey c'est Mosquito , Potter c'est Rainbow et Weasley c'est Mutt . Pitoyable.

- _Crevé_, **(6)** je commence, _arrête de dire des conneries il parait que ca va devenir répréhensible par le ministère_.

Il me regarde, la bouche entrouverte. Tiens y'a de la bave qui pendouille. Chuck **(7)** que c'est jouissif de me fouttre de leur gueule en français. Sublime, merveilleuse et poétique langue de Molière.

Sans plus me préoccuper d'eux, j'étale mes jambe sur toute la banquette et retourne à mon livre. Mais évidement …

- Tu sais, dit Blacky en s'asseyant dans le petit bout de banquette que je n'occupe pas, c'est pas très réglementaire ce que tu porte.

Tout en disant ça il matte mes longues jambes d'un air lubrique. Pour ce qu'il y a à voir… Je lui assène quand même un bon coup de pied pour la forme.

- Si t'es en manque t'as des courges là bas, moi je m'occupe pas des dégénérés.

Il éclate de rire et commence à parler avec ses potes à propos de leurs vacances. Je préfère pas savoir, parce que je vais être jalouse. Moi pendant mes vacances j'ai compté le nombre de jours qu'il restait avant d'aller à l'école et je me suis tapé toutes les corvées en jonglant les petits boulots parce que ma mère est une feignasse en plus d'être conne. Déprimant.

Quand je serais ministre de la magie, ca sera différent ! Déjà je serais bourrée de fric, ensuite les crétins je les enverrais à Sainte Mangouste pour thérapie intensive. Aussi, je bousillerais ces putin de préjugés comme quoi les autres espèces sont inférieures ! Niark, ils feront moins les malins tous ces connards de sang-pur quand ils devront payer leurs elfes de maison et les traiter poliment. Et pendant ce temps là, moi je serais au bord d'une piscine à m'enfiler des Margaritas à la pelle tout en me marrant des têtes que font mes électeurs. !

- … ia ? Zia qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Gné ? Il a dit quelque chose ? Il peuvent pas me laisser dans mes délires de grande méchante des films de James Bond non ? Bon tant pis c'est peut être important.

Je lève les yeux de mon livre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Lui dis-je, profondément antipathique. Et Je sais que c'est un peu dur à retenir pour le neurone atrophié dont tu dispose mais c'est pas Zia mon prénom.

Black pousse mes jambes en soufflant avant de se mettre à bouder comme un gosse de trois ans. Je m'assoie correctement et regarde Weaslaid .

- Le tournoi des trois sorciers va se tenir à Poudlard cette année ! Crie-t-il presque tellement il est enthousiaste

- Et alors ? Rétorquais-je simplement, On n'est pas majeurs alors on peut pas participer, je vois pas ce que ca à de si intéressant.

Podfleur prend un air supérieur. Lui je compte l'envoyer en Alaska dès que je peux. Finalement il crache le morceau.

- Mon père m'as dis ….

- Que tu étais prétentieux ?

- Non ! Que cette année le tournoi serait ouvert à tous les élèves de quinze ans ou plus !

Quoi c'est tout ? Je hausse les épaules et sort un livre d'Anne Roumanof. Black se rapproche de moi d'un air séducteur. Je fais mine de le cogner mais arrête mon poing à deux centimètres de son nez.

- Black fait gaffe à ce que tu vas dire parce que là tu me gonfle, je grogne, Et si c'est la question, non je ne sortirais pas avec toi.

- Mais j'allait pas dire ca, dit il en prenant un regard angélique.

- Vraiment ?

Crevé déclare avec un sourire en coin :

- En fait il voulait savoir si t'allais sortir avec lui s'il gagnait le tournoi.

Hein ? J'ai du mal entendre … Black ? Gagner le tournoi ? Et pourquoi pas un poulet immortel tant qu'on y est ! Je les regarde comme les demeurés qu'ils sont avant d'éclater de rire. Il arrive même pas à comprendre que je l'insulte, alors être sélectionné !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Se renfrogne Weaslaid, On a plus de chances que toi d'être les prochains champions de l'école ! Avec une mère aussi conne que la tienne …

- Mon cher Weasmoche, je le coupe, tu ferais mieux de la fermer parce que dans ce cas Blacky ne peut pas gagner non plus. Sa mère est ENCORE plus conne que la mienne, ce qui est un exploit.

Et ça le fait rire le Black… Il est encore plus atteint que je le pensai…

- Et ben si il peut pas gagner, me dit Podterre sournoisement, ca te dérangera pas de parier ? S'il gagne tu sors avec lui, sinon il te laisse un mois de tranquillité.

C'est tentant … Mais il est doué avec une baguette ce con … Oh et puis merde ! La fortune sourit aux audacieux !

- D'accord, mais s'il gagne je sors avec lui qu'une seule semaine.

Black me tends une main que je sers avec vigueur.

-Marché conclu alors ? Me dit-il, extatique.

- Marché conclu.

A peine au-je finis ces mots qu'ils se mettent à se taper dans les main en criant.

- C'est bon il va perdre de toute fa…

Ils mes regardent comme des hypoglycémiques devant une confiserie.

- Si tu avais écouté tu saurais que mon père, qui a gagné le tournoi quand il avait quatorze ans, nous a entraînés _tout_ l'été …

Ah.

Aha …

Euh…

Help ?

**La rubrique des héros :**

**(1)** Mais oui enfin ! Les VRAIES délégations du mal ! Les bisounours, les pompom girls, les teletubies, les barbies, les mary-sue …

**(2)** Vive les Doc Martens.

**(3)** Ironie quand tu nous tiens …

**(4)** Prouteur, Crotter, Podfleur ou Potty pour les intimes, c'est-à-dire moi, mon auteure et mon égo.

**(5)** Imaginez que c'est un psychopathe avec un masque de hockey tenant un couteau de cuisine ensanglanté à la main. C'est bon vous l'avez ? Voici la tête que je fais en disant ça.

**(6) J**e l'ai dis en français je suis pas suicidaire.

**(7)** Chuck Norris le magnifique, mon dieu à moi


	2. This is halloween

Chapitre 2: Danny Elfman; this is Halloween

Dans quelques minutes, il devrait se mettre au travail. La peur s'emparait déjà de tout son mécanisme. Survivrait-il aujourd'hui ? Le monstre raterait-il sa cible ? La terreur se faisait plus présente à mesure que les minutes passait. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme tous ses prédécesseurs ! Cette fois il se battrait. Rassemblant tout son courage et son énergie magique, il lança, comme chaque matin, son épouvantable cri de guerre :

« Che beeella cosa... **(1) »**

Il la vit alors. L'affreuse chose griffue sortit de sous les couvertures, mais il était prêt. Il sauta sur la main, s'en servant de tremplin

- putain salaud ! hurla le monstre.

« Serenaaa dopa … »

Il sentait déjà la liberté ! Il couru aussi vite que ses petites pattes d'acier le lui permettaient et se réfugia sous l'armoire. Heureux et comblé, il chanta plus fort encore pour montrer sa victoire sur l'abominable tueuse de réveils.

« Che beeeella coosa ! Na jurnat…

- Silencio !

Enfoiré de réveil. Non mais vraiment, faut être taré pour acheter un truc pareil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dans la tête ma mère ? Ah oui, du vide.

Je finis de sortir de mes draps et regarde la date sur le calendrier. Le trente et un octobre … ah ouiiii ! C'est mon anniversaire ! Au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire j'ai de plus en plus envie de me cogner la tête contre les murs. Bon sang mais a QUOI j'ai pensé ? Ma mère déteint sur moi c'est pas possible autrement.

Tout en m'habillant, je fais fi des gloussements de mes camarades de dortoir et réfléchie à ce foutu pari que j'ai fais avec black. Pour faire simple, je crois que je vais perdre. Apparemment il s'est montré dix fois plus doué que d'habitude dans toutes les matières, et quand on sait qu'il cumule les optimal d'ordinaire, ça sent vraiment, mais alors vraiment mauvais pour ma pomme. Je descends les escaliers qui mènent à la salle commune en me demandant à qui je vais pourrir la vie aujourd'hui quand je vois Black surgir devant moi. Il fait exploser un pétard surprise, me couvrant de confettis.

- Joyeux anniversaire Zia, hurle-t-il comme un demeuré.

Je lui lance un regard noir et réponds d'un ton acerbe.

- t'as vraiment le don d'être aussi intéressant à côtoyer qu'un vieux chewing gum. Et prends pas cet air réjoui, c'est pas un compliment.

Je le dépasse, ignorant les appels qu'il me lance. Je vais commencer par aller manger et on verra ensuite. J'ai de la chance d'être née à Halloween, comme ça tous les ans j'ai droit, dans la même journée, à une sortie à pré-au-lard, des cadeaux et un banquet. Cette année s'y ajoute l'arrivée des champions de l'institut Salem **(2) **et de l'académie Beauxbâtons. En arrivant dans la grande salle je me rappelle aussi, et ça c'est nettement moins jouasse, qu'aujourd'hui ils vont ouvrir la coupe de feu et donc permettre à Blacky de soumettre sa candidature.

Monde cruel.

Pendant que je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir acheter chez Zonko j'aperçoit un abruti de Poufsouffle qui me regarde d'un air un peu trop lubrique pour être poli. Je sens que je vais finir par mettre des jupes longues. Voyant les Maraudeurs arriver, je m'assois à sa table, en face de lui plus précisément, pour lui faire du pied.

- Farces ou friandises ?

Il rit et j'en profite pour me présenter.

- Artémisia Maugrey.

Il semble avoir remarqué mon petit manège et pense sûrement que je suis une fille facile car il commence à se vanter sur tout et n'importe quoi. Pendant qu'il ne regarde pas, je glisse de la poudre à verrues dans son plat. Tout me regardant il enfonce sa cuillère dans son pudding et me fait ouvertement du gringue.

- T'es libre tout à l'heure pour aller à pré au lard ?

-Oui et je compte le rester, dis-en faisant un magnifique sourire de garce quand sa langue se couvre de verrues.

Je me lève en prenant mon sac avec un air particulièrement satisfait. Il aurait dû me les donner ces bonbecs.

- Eh fol œil !

Nooooon ! Pas eux ! La journée commençait si bien ! Je me retourne pour lancer une vacherie quand je me rends compte que c'est mon Potter préféré. Et n'y voyez aucune antipathie. Je me radoucie aussitôt.

- Ah tiens salut Albus.

- Tu veux venir avec nous à Pré-au –lard ? Dit-il tout en faisant des petits coups de têtes discrets vers les vils marauds.

C'est un code entre nous, ca veut dire que l'idée vient des Maraudeurs. Je lui souris en répondant d'un ton enjoué.

- Ah ! dis je en haussant la voix et en prenant une pose de grande tragédienne, Je regrette mais j'ai peur que de viles marauds gâchent notre entrevue, je me dois donc de refuser mon cher amour !

Albus est plié en deux. Il est tellement impressionné par mon talent théâtral qu'il en a le souffle coupé. Ou alors il se fout de ma gueule.

Black fait une tête de constipé. Je me comporte comme une pétasse et bon sang que c'est amusant ! Je sors de la grande salle et vais me changer, parce que comme une conne j'ai mis mon uniforme alors qu'on est dimanche. Une fois là haut je trouve les marmottes encore emmitouflées dans leurs couvertures. Comme je suis une salope dès le matin, je trouve instantanément une vacherie à leur faire. Je m'habille silencieusement avant de retirer leurs couettes en chantant. Ce qui est très sadique car je chante comme une casserole enfermée dans un placard avec un chat enragé.

- Allez debout bandes de feignasses ! _This is Halloween! Everybody make a_ …

- Ziaaa ! T'es pas sympa ! grogne Lucy Kettleburn depuis sous son oreiller

- Le dimanche c'est fait pour faire la grasse matinée ! Hurle Lise Wilson.

- Pas aujourd'hui ! Je réponds en évitant le traversin qu'elle m'envoie, Halloween est fais pour faire des vacheries et moi je tiens ca à cœur !

- OOhh ! Glousse Charity Dodge, mais t'es toute jolie !

C'est vrai que par rapport au style négligé que j'affiche à l'école, je ressemble à une autre personne à l'extérieur. Je porte un haut noir avec de la dentelle sur les manches, une jupe violet sombre en velours, des collants blancs en laine et mes éternelles doc Marten's noires. Mais le plus impressionnant ce sont mes cheveux. D'habitude, ils ont une ressemblance surprenante avec de la paille roussie par le feu alors que là, ils sont d'un beau noir, lisses et bouclés.

- Je suis parfaitement normale, je rétorque, à l'école je ne fais aucun effort, ca veut pas dire que je dois être négligée en dehors !

Pour être franche, c'est surtout parce que mon image de garce en pâtirait si je m'habillais avec de la dentelle et des frous-frous au quotidien. Et pourtant j'adore ce genre de vêtements.

BANG !

Je me retourne vivement, m'attendant à ce que le réveil soit sortit de sous l'armoire, mais en fait ce n'est que Jinx, le hibou de ma mère. Il est aussi crétin qu'elle. J'ouvre la fenêtre et prends le paquet que ma mère m'envoie avant de balancer le piaf par la fenêtre. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a encore bavé ?

_Joyeux anniversaire mon canard en sucre !_

Ca commence bien …

_Je me suis demandé longtemps ce que j'allais t'offrir avant de trouver._

Je sais pas … Une cinquième paire de Doc Marten's noires ?

_Je me suis rappelée que tu avais un bal à Noël, et comme tu y vas certainement avec cet adooorable garçon qu'est Orion …_

On doit pas parler du même.

… _j'ai essayé de te faire quelque chose qui soit chaud mais assez sexy._

Oh mon Chuck j'ai peur ! C'est quoi ce smiley clin d'œil ?

_Bonne chance mon bébé !_

Je commence pas à être un peu vielle pour être appelée comme ça ?

_P.S : Les Potter voudraient savoir si tu veux venir chez eux pour le nouvel an, ils ont dit qu'ils s'y prenaient à l'avance pour être certains que tu viennes. Soit gentille mon ange vas-y pour une fois !_

J'm'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche. Je froisse la lettre avant de regarder la robe. En velours et en soie, elle est argentée comme les yeux d'Orion. Comme si j'étais du genre à mettre des robes bustier. Je balance le paquet sans ménagement avant de voir une grande chouette effraie qui attends obligeamment la patte. Ah ! Le cadeau de Miss Marple. Je l'ouvre et découvre une carte simple avec une Batte de baseball noire et mordeuse. Ca c'est cool ! Je me demande si Minerva s'énerverait si je m'en servais contre Peeves… Oui sûrement. Je pars chercher mon porte monnaie et mon manteau pour aller vers la sortie. Devant la grande porte, je vois le concierge, Petrus Hoffman et son dogue allemand. Ce type est un vrai maniaque, il punit tout le monde au moindre grain de poussière. Il parait que certaines personnes ont envoyé des fleurs et autres pot-de-vin au cracmol qui servait de concierge avant pour qu'il revienne. Lui il pendait les gens par les chevilles mais il les obligeait pas à nettoyer tous les escaliers de l'école à la brosse à dent.

Comment passer sans se faire punir …

Je sors quelques bombabouses de mes poches et leur jette un sors pour qu'elles aillent directement dans les yeux du concierge et de son chien. La boule marron fonce droit vers Petrus mais l'autre manque ca cible et ne touche que la patte du chien.

Lequel me lance un regard de tueur.

Gentil toutou !

Il fonce vers moi alors que je sprinte sur le chemin de pré-au-lard. Alors que j'arrive à la première boutique, j'entre et tiens la porte ouverte. Au moment où le dogue s'élance pour me sauter dessus, je lui referme violement la porte au nez. Ca, c'est fait. Je regarde à travers la porte pour vérifier s'il est parti avant de foncer renflouer mon stock de farces chez Weasley : Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Je n'ai plus de crèmes canaris, ni de colorant de peau à retardement, j'ai fini la poudre à verrues ce matin et je voudrai m'acheter un stylo vérificateur d'orthographe. Après être passée chez Weasley, je dévalise le rayon de chocolat chez honeydukes. Dans la rue j'ai les mains pleines de paquets, personnellement j'adore le shopping, en plus je sais qu'au rythme où je les utilise je n'en aurais bientôt plus alors …

- Tiens ! Mais ça ne serait pas Maugrey ?

- Oh ? Je rétorque, C'est un petit scorpion…. Je devrais le signaler aux zoologues ils trouveraient ça bizarre, les scorpions ca vit pas plutôt dans le désert ?

- Si mais j'ai la peau fragile.

- Chochotte, je rigole.

- On dit Serpentard, fait-il, amusé.

J'aime bien Scorpius, on a le même humour. Pas qu'on soit très proche, mais si je dois bosser en binôme avec quelqu'un c'est plutôt vers lui que je me tourne. Comme ça on se dit des conneries et on prépare des mauvais coups en travaillant. Souvent on se fait des vacheries l'un envers l'autre mais si ca fait rire alors tant mieux. On marche ensemble vers les trois balais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait ce type ce matin pour que tu lui fasses manger de la poudre à verrues ? Me demande-t-il

Je prends une pose de grande tragédienne. Finalement je serais peut être comédienne… Quoique non, je pourrais pas exiler Podfleur en Alaska.

- Oh c'était abominable ! Vraiment je n'ai jamais rien subi de pire ! Il m'a regardée ! Tu te rends compte ?

- C'est affreux ! Dit-il plein d'ironie.

- Monstrueux !

- D'un regard libidineux ?

- Je suis donc rentrée dans son jeu.

- Meumeumeuh.

Je m'arrête et le regarde comme un fou.

- Pourquoi t'imite une vache ?

- J'étais à court de rimes en « eu ».

J'adore ce type. Autant quand Black se pointe je perds tout mon énergie, autant quand je suis avec lui je m'amuse comme une folle. Je discute encore un peu avec lui le temps du trajet jusqu'à l'auberge mais en arrivant, nous voyons par la fenêtre qu'ILS sont là … LES POWERS RANGERS !

Mais non je blague, les Maraudeurs.

- Ne serait-ce pas force rose ? Me fais remarquer Malefoy.

Tiens ? Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à penser qu'ils ressemblent à des abrutis habillés avec des collants flashy.

- Mais non voyons, je résonne, c'est Tinkie-Winkie des Teletubies !

Il se gratte le menton en regardant attentivement.

- Maintenant que tu en parle la ressemblance est frappante.

- Je te laisse retrouver Rose, dis-je en me retournant vers le château.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il rougit. 'Tain ces deux là ils sont vraiment irrécupérables. Scorpius s'élance vers moi et m'attrape le bras.

- Me laisse pas seul avec elle je vais encore me rendre ridicule ! M'implore-t-il, nettement moins fanfaron d'un coup.

- Je crois avoir suffisamment prouvé que le ridicule ne tuait pas.

- Oui mais toi tu étais payée pour ! Me crie-t-il.

Je l'ignore. Vous voulez savoir de quoi on a parlé hein ? Bande de petits curieux. Je vous explique : lorsque j'étais en deuxième année ma mère à été virée de son emploi, il a donc fallu que je trouve un moyen de gagner de l'argent en étant à l'école et l'idée m'est venue quand une fille a dit que je n'avais pas le cran de sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je lui ai demandé combien elle était prête à parier et cette idiote à dit trente galions. J'ai donc sauté du haut de la tour en parachute et déguisée en poulet. Ma mère n'a rien dit, au contraire elle m'a félicité parce que j'avais ramené de quoi payer les factures. J'ai donc continué à prendre des paris pour de l'argent, et les ai tous réussi, au point qu'on m'a donné le nom de « reine des paris ». Et le mieux c'est que peu de gens savent que c'est moi puisque je fais toujours ce qu'on me demande déguisée. Ceux qui veulent me voir faire quelque chose le disent à Lise Wilson et elle me les transmet.

Seulement cette année je n'ai encore rien fait parce que ma mère a retrouvé du travail. Et en plus personne ne m'a proposé quoi que ce soit à au moins dix galions et je fais rien en dessous alors…

Le reste de ma journée se passe sans accroc, les Maraudeurs sont à pré-au-lard, Albus est dans la salle commune et Rose a probablement traîné Scorpius au salon de thé de Madame Piedodu. Il doit faire une de ces têtes, je regrette de ne pas être là. Alors que je révise mes sorts de nécrologie, Lise se jette sur moi. Houston on a un problème ! Manœuvre d'évitement viiiiite !

- Ziaaaa ! Hurle-t-elle comme l'hystérique qu'elle est.

Lousette Pagneul, la bibliothécaire, la réprimande d'un « chuuuuut » insistant. Pendant qu'elle tripote ses cheveux couleur bisounours elle me regarde d'un air gênée.

- Euh tu sais pour les paris …

Bon tu vas lâcher ta connerie oui ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter baver toute la journée.

- Ouais et ben ?

- J'en ai un à cinquante galions …

- Combien ? Cinquante ? Mais putin t'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? Donne !

Vénale un jour, vénale toujours. Et dire que je pensais arrêter.

Je lui arrache le papier des mains, c'est pas tous les jours que je reçois des paris à cinquante galions ! Le dernier c'était faire sortir le calamar géant du lac. J'ai eu du mal mais je sais désormais que le calamar est en fait une pieuvre, et la bestiole m'aime tant qu'elle a accepté que je lui donne un petit nom. Bon j'étais pas très inspirée, je l'ai appelée Poulpette. J'ouvre la lettre avant de me figer. Oh c'est pas vrai …

Salut a toi reine des paris !

Que dirais-tu de t'associer avec nous, les grands et célébrissimes Maraudeurs, pour faire quelques mauvais coups ? Mais nous ne pouvons pas croire un costume, c'est pourquoi tu te présenteras en uniforme standard au rendez vous. On se retrouve à la salle des trophées à minuit d'ici une semaine.

Signé : les Magnifiques Maraudeur.

P.S : si tu peux venir déguisée en Bunnie Girl si tu veux … Si tu es sexy, sinon oublie.

P.P.S : Il n'y a rien d'écrit au dessus, interdiction formelle de venir déguisée en quoi que ce soit. On se voit à Minuit entre la nuit de lundi et dimanche.

Je les tue avant de piquer leur fric ? Nan pas assé douloureux. J'y vais ou j'y vais pas ?

Je n'irais pas.

Cinquante galions…

Plutôt crever.

Cinquante galions …

Jamais !

Cinquante galions bordel !

Ok j'y vais

**La rubrique des héros : **

**(1)** : niveau cri de guerre on a vu mieux …

**(2)** : Pourquoi est-ce que ca s'appelle l'institut Salem si c'est situé près de Washington ?


	3. Je vous emmerde !

Chapitre 3 : Les betteraves je vous emmerde.

Dimanche. Ce soir je vais devoir me confronter à mes pires ennemis dans la salle des bécoteurs. SANS déguisement. L'appât du gain me perdra.

Quoi ? Comment ça j'ai oublié de vous raconter l'arrivé des élèves étrangers ? Vous vous méprenez totalement. Ce n'ai pas que j'ai oublié, c'est que je ne vois rien d'intéressant à décrire l'arrivée éléphantesque des représentants de Durmstrang et celui poupoufisé à l'extrême des Pom-pom girls de l'institut Salem. Rien d'intéressant non plus de dire à quel point la découverte de la splendide et ô combien poussiéreuse coupe de feu m'a mortellement ennuyé. Rien d'intéressant non plus dans le discours soporifiquissime (mot que je viens d'inventer, s'il ne vous plaît pas, vous n'avez qu'à aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis) sur la cohésion internationale et le petit monde rose et gluant des directeurs des trois écoles participantes.

Vous me trouvez méchante ? Tant mieux.

J'en reviens donc à la rencontre que j'aurais ce soir et pour laquelle je ne suis toujours pas sûre d'aller. D'un côté, je vois cinquante pièces miroitantes et de l'autre je vois – ce qui est loin d'être encourageant- Black et le visage victorieux qu'il arborera quoi qu'il arrive. Sous le coup de la colère, je me lève et me jette sur le clown en peluche d'une de mes voisines de chambrée pour le torturer méthodiquement avant de le noyer dans la salle de bain et de le balancer par la fenêtre. C'est lui qui avait commencé. Il me narguait avec sa saloperie de sucette à la con. Aurais-je oublié de vous dire que je suis au régime ? En me pesant après le banquet d'Halloween, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais pris trois kilos. Mon hurlement était tel que Natalie Daniels a cru que le spectre de la mort se baladait dans la tour et qu'Orion, dans son infinie bêtise, a tenu à entrer dans le dortoir, pensant que j'était en train de me faire assassiner. Et c'est MOI qui suis pessimiste, c'est le malade qui se fout de Sainte Mangouste ouais !

Actuellement, je révise ma nécrologie dans mon dortoir, profitant de ce que mes (comment on dit déjà ? Camarades ? Euh non c'est pas ça) souffre-douleurs soient parties observer (encore une faute de vocabulaire ! Mater est nettement plus adapté) les joueurs de quidditch s'entraîner. Et vous savez quoi ? Ces andouilles m'ont proposées de venir avec elles ! Comme si j'avais une tête à regarder des abrutis jouer à la baballe sur des balais volants. Encore s'il y avait une chance que l'un d'eux fasse une chute de balais et se brise tous les os du corps je ne dirais pas non mais là … Bref, pour résumer ma situation, je m'emmerde royalement. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Mes devoirs ? Ca ne va pas la tête ? J'ai une gueule de miss je-sais-tout qui vit à la bibliothèque ? Emmerder les Maraudeurs ? Nan ils sont au terrain de baballe pour admirer le graaannnd Podfleur se prendre un cognard dans la tronche. Faire une dissertation sur le mode de reproduction des mouches du Paraguay par temps de brouillard ? Trop court. Le problème se résout en quatres mots : elles ne font pas. Quoique … elles pourraient peut- être avoir développé un radar comme les chauves-souris ? Ou alors une phéromone spéciale …

Ayant trouvé une occupation capable de me changer les idées plus de dix minutes, j'empoigne mon sac et descends à la salle commune pour travailler plus tranquillement. Une fois attablée dans un recoin sombre de la pièce, je commence à noircir du papier avec entrain. Quand j'en suis à mon troisième parchemin, je vois deux adorables fillettes de première année entrer. Tiens ? La future petite princesse de Poudlard : Lily Potter. Pfff… Je parie qu'elle et ses amies passent leurs journées à parler cours, musique à la mode et fanfreluche, le sujet masculin s'ajoutant dès l'année prochaine. Pwerck.

Je tendis l'oreille, curieuse de savoir si mes affirmations se révèleraient être exactes.

« Voyons Lily …

- Je suis sûre que c'est eux ! Grogna la mini-Potter, il n'arrête pas de me reprocher que je lui cache des choses !

- Mais ça ne veut pas _forcément _dire que c'est lui qui t'as piqué ton journal intime… »

Tout ce chahut pour un journal de gamine pré-pubère ? Ce qu'elles peuvent être bêtes, c'est évident que Podfleur le lui a pris, il doit se reconnaître dans ces questions existentielles d'une extrême importance du genre : Est-ce que je dois porter un string parce qu'une mioche aussi stupide que moi m'a dit que « ça le faisait » ? Pitoyable.

Je retourne à mon activité principale mais tandis que ses amies remontent dans leur dortoir, mini-Potter reste pour ravager la salle. Un peu préoccupée (surtout par le fait que quelqu'un puisse m'accuser de son forfait) je relève la tête vers elle.

- Eh ! Je lance, Mini-Potter !

Elle s retourne vers moi d'un air furibond mais, nullement impressionnée, je continue.

- T'aurais plus de chances en allant directement fouiller dans les affaires de Podfleur.

- J'ai déjà essayé figure toi ! Me crie-t-elle, Mais cet … ce paranoïaque a mit des cadenas enchantés à toutes ses armoires !

Aaaah … C'est peut être ma faute ça. A force de retrouver ses affaires colorées en rose bonbon il a dû commencer à se méfier. Vilaine moi, moins cinq points dans l'alignement ! Hinhinhin…

- …et il … Non mais didons tu m'écoute ? S'énerve-t-elle.

- Nan, je me contrefous de tes jérémiades de Potter en devenir.

Elle se plante devant moi, les mains sur les hanches et les couettes en désordre.

- Tu sais quoi ? Me dit elle avec un grand sourire sadique, tu vas m'aider à trouver mon journal !

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que sinon je dis à Orion que tu es amoureuse de lui !

J'éclate de rire avant de continuer à mâchouiller ma plume.

- Bien essayé microbe, mais j'exècre ce cancrelat. Retente ta cha…

- Tu peux me croire, ça serait très facile de le convaincre que tu n'as pas que des sentiments haineux envers lui. Et après ça, il ne te laissera pas une seconde de répit ! Et bien sur je l'aiderais de mon mieux, tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de personnes qui se bousculent à ma porte tous les jours, juste pour m'obéir…

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :

- Ah la garce !

- Merci, me répond-elle simplement.

J'adore cette gosse. Mais en même temps j'ai une irrésistible envie de lui faire subir le même sort qu'à Bozo le clown. Je m'enfonce au fond de mon fauteuil et la regarde d'un air haineux.

- Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire hein ? Je sais pas où il est moi ton bouquin à la con !

Elle me sourit.

- Tu les vois bien ce soir au rendez vous de la salle des trophées non ? Il l'a sur lui. Débrouille-toi pour le récupérer, si tu n'y arrive pas ce soir, il se pourrait que je laisse « échapper » que tu es la reine des paris.

Pétasse ! Saloperie ! Graine de serpentarde ! Elle me fait chanter en plus ! Qu'elle sale petite peste !

- Bon et bien à demain ! Me dit-elle joyeusement en détalant avant que je ne lui torde le cou.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Je HAIS cette gosse.

J'ai pris ma décision. Je leur dirais non. Mais il faut que je récupère ce putin de journal. Alors quoi ? Faut que je trouve une idée … une idée géniale…

Tout en me rendant au rendez vous je me creuse la tête à la recherche d'une solution adéquate. Plongée dans mes pensées je ne vois pas qu'une silhouette sombre me suit. Plus je m'approche de la porte et plus je commence à paniquer, malheureusement, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ma main atterri sur la porte de la salle des trophées.

Gloups ! Je croise les doigts. Je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me sortir de ce merdier, il me faudra vraiment un coup de pot monumental sur ce coup là ! Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte.

« Zia ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je regrette déjà. Les maraudeurs sont tous là, au grand complet et me regardent avec des airs suspicieux. Tiens mais c'est quoi ce cahier dans les mains de Potter ? Ca serait pas CA le journal intime de la petite peste ?

- Non. Qu'est-ce que VOUS vous faites là.

Vive la mauvaise foi. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Merde ! Je suis dans la meeeeeerde !

- Artémisia … tente Crivey, Tu ne serais pas la reine des paris par hasard ?

- J'ai une tête à me déguiser en poulet ?

Faut croire que oui.

- Mais alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Merlin ? Un petit coup de pouce ? Les secondes passent comme des siècles alors qu'aucun mensonge ne me vient à l'esprit. Oh meeeerde…

- On devait se retrouver tous les deux ici, réponds une voix masculine derrière moi.

Hein ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Moi retrouver un mec ici ? Je me retourne et vois s'avancer un bellâtre de l'institut Salem. Plutôt pas mal. Il m'attrape la main et lance un regard mauvais à Black. Mmm… A la réflexion je vais peut-être jouer la comédie.

- Vous êtes … commence Black hargneusement.

- On sort ensemble. Répondons-nous en même temps.

Black semble au bord de l'apoplexie, c'est marrant mais ça me dis pas comment je vais faire pour me barrer.

Alors que je me creuse la cervelle, le destin m'apporte un dernier coup de chance inespéré. Un torrent de grenadine explose la porte de la salle. Une fois la vague passée, nous sommes tous trempés et choqués, un petit papier tombe alors du ciel. Je l'attrape au vol avant de le lire à voix haute.

_Mes cheeeers Maraudeurs,_

_Sachez qu'on n'achète pas mon talent ! Que cela vous serve de leçon… et de déclaration de guerre._

_Très peu amicalement :_

_La reine des paris._

Je rugis de colère, effrayant les individus masculins autour de moi. QUI ? QUI A OSE USURPER MON IDENTITE ?

- SI TU M'ENTENDS SACHE QUE JE VAIS TE TUER ! T'EMPAILLER, T'ECORCHER VIF, TE FAIRE BOUFFER TES PROPRES TRIPES, ECRASER TES YEUX DANS TES ORBITES ET …

De colère je déchire le papier en mille morceaux que je fais brûler. Une fois calmée (tout est relatif !) je ramasse le journal qui traîne par terre, j'attrape le bellâtre, et l'entraîne devant des Maraudeurs médusés par une telle démonstration de rage. Un étage plus loin je cesse de trainer … l'autre et commence l'interrogatoire.

- Qui est tu ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu aidée ?

Il m'attire contre lui et commence un numéro de charmeur. Et merde. Un deuxième Black.

- Tu pose trop de questions. Je pense que tu n'as pas beaucoup aimé que j'usurpe ton identité mais pour la bonne marche de mes plans j'avais besoin que tu entre en guerre avec les Maraudeurs. Et puis je ne savais pas que c'était toi la reine des paris, je comptais sur leur idiotie pour les faire avoir des représailles et déclencher la bataille des perturbateurs

Quoi même lui il connaît mon secret ? Mais c'est pas possible tout le collège est au courant ou quoi ?

- Au départ je voulais juste sortir avec toi pour faire enrager Black. Tout porte à croire qu'il sera le prochain champion de Poudlard et je voulais un moyen de pression, mais en voyant à quel point tu te mettais en colère j'ai compris. Je veux gagner la coupe et tu vas m'aider.

Tu vas m'aider ? Je commence à ne pas DU TOUT aimer ces mots là. Je le repousse.

- J'aime pas beaucoup me faire manipuler.

- Tu veux que Black perde ?

- Oui, j'avoue à contrecœur.

- Tu veux qu'il te laisse tranquille ?

- Ouais …

- Alors tu m'aideras ! Dit il en m'embrassant de force.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'arrive dans la salle commune, ruisselante de grenadine et plus en colère que jamais de me faire manipuler par tout le monde. Avisant Lily discutant avec Albus dans un fauteuil, je fonce sur elle et lui jette son putin de journal dans la figure.

- Maintenant que la _princesse des garces_ a ce qu'elle voulait elle va arrêter de me gonfler ?

Elle le regarde et semble satisfaite, même s'il est trempé, illisible et qu'il a fait une rencontre express avec son nez.

- Et bien j'aurais peut être autre ch…

Avant qu'elle ne finisse je la prends par le col et la soulève de terre.

- Je crois que tu m'as mal comprise, je ne veux plus que tu m'adresse la parole. Alors tu jure sur ta magie de te taire et de me fouttre la paix ou il risque de t'arriver un « accident » _légèrement_ mortel.

- Tu … tu plaisante, tremble-t-elle devant ma mine de psychopathe.

J'éclate d'un rire sardonique flippant à souhait.

- Je suis nécromancienne ma puce, j'ai toujours besoin de sang pour mes incantations ! Où crois tu que je me fournisse ?

Techniquement, dans mes veines sinon l'incantation ne marche pas, mais ça elle ne le sait pas. Je la laisse tomber par terre et remonte dans mon dortoir, ignorant les menaces de ses fans.

Merlin ? C'est juste une impression ou je me suis fourrée dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ?


	4. My chemical romance

Chapitre 4 : My chemical romance; Helena

« En fait au départ le tournois des trois sorciers se déroulait toujours entre Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et Poudlard … »

Ceci n'est pas un prof barbant.

« … mais depuis de nombreux facteurs, comme la grande guerre contre Voldemort…»

Pas comme René Magritte avec sa pipe (n'y voyez aucune allusion bandes de débiles pervers et incultes), mais vraiment ce n'est pas un prof : c'est mon petit ami. Par contre je vous l'accorde, il est barbant.

« … Durmstrang ne fut plus acceptée, étant de notoriété publique que les élèves apprenaient la magie noire... »

Non. A ce point là je peux raisonnablement dire qu'il est chiant sans être vulgaire.

« … en revanche pour le nombre de nés-moldus que l'Institut Salem avait abrités, on leur offrit le droit de … »

Rzzz … (ça se passe de commentaires non ?)

« … notre supériorité écrasante fut toujours dénigrée par les juges ANGLAIS, mais je compte bien … ARTEMISIA !

- zz .. kessillla ?

- Tu m'écoute ? Crie-t-il

- Question idiote, je réponds sans me gêner un instant Je ne t'écoutais pas, je dormais.

- Justement ! Je suis ton petit ami tu dois m'écouter !

Ah bon ? Première nouvelle. La plupart des couples que je vois dans les couloirs tentent de s'étouffer mutuellement à grand coups de langues ou à se regarder en chien de faïence, les yeux dans les yeux et les sourires dégoulinants de mièvrerie. Mais discuter ça je ne savais pas que c'était dans le contrat. Bon évidemment nous ne nous roulons pas des patins à longueur de temps (après tout c'est juste pour faire chier Black alors pas question de m'investir un tant soit peu). Non il a trouvé plus intéressant. Il me récite des cours d'histoire sur « Le merveilleux Adrian Powers et le un-peu-moins-mais-un-peu-quand-même merveilleux Institut Salem ».

A la réflexion j'aurais presque préféré qu'on s'embrasse.

Alors que je réfléchissais, sans répondre à ses hurlements hystériques de grand méchant psychopathe en puissance (bon pas à ce point mais parfois il vire à la mégalomanie aigue) il s'est approché de moi. Toute à mes pensées –personne n'est plus important que moi-même à mes yeux- je ne l'ai pas vu lever son bras. Et c'est donc avec une infinie stupeur que je reçu la gifle. Mais il m'a frappé ! Il a OSE détériorer mon magnifique visage de madone ! En plus il m'a fait tomber de mon banc ! Mais il a oublié son cerveau sur sa table de chevet ou quoi ?

- NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE ? Je hurle de toute la force de ma voix, T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME GIFLER !

Mon hurlement, à mi-chemin entre le cri d'une poissonnière hystérique et celui d'un chat qui s'est coincé la queue dans la porte, a tôt fait de nous entourer de badauds avec l'air profondément intelligent de vaches normandes regardant un train de campagne passer. Je sors mon magnum 345, euh non ma baguette, et la pointe sur lui. Attends mon grand tu vas voir ce qui vas t'arriv… eh mais eeeeh !

- RENDS-MOI MA BAGUETTE !

Et les abrutis autour pourquoi ils ne m'aident pas ? Et ça se dit Gryffondor ça ! Pfff… on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même tiens.

- Vu ce que t'en fais je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

- Oui c'est sur moi je m'en sers pas pour me sodomiser avec.

- JE M'EN SERS PAS POUR CA !

Hein ?

- Mais j'ai jamais… oh. Yerk.

D'un coup il vire au rouge pivoine et les crétins autour ricanent. Ah pour faire ça ils sont forts. Mais n'empêche il a toujours sa baguette.

- EXPELLIARMUS!

Enfin quelqu'un d'intelli-AARG ! Non non je retire ce que j'ai dis. C'est Black. Il est de notoriété publique que Blacky est un crétin patatoïde.

L'autre pervers (je vais me faire un plaisir de répandre ce je viens d'apprendre dans toute l'école) est tout blanc. Je vais le couvrir de bleus. Ca fera rouge-blanc-bleu. Comme le drapeau de son siiiii merveilleux pays hinhin. Avant que qui que ce soit réagisse (j'ai une rapidité d'esprit incroyable, je suis un génie entouré de crétins analphabètes : prosternez vous à mes pieds pauvres mortels !) je lui assène un superbe coup de pied briseur de couilles digne d'un petit bonhomme chauve habillé en orange et enchaîne avec un crochet du gauche spectaculaire. Une fois à terre je le roue de coups de pieds, tout en lui lançant des maléfices et en l'insultant copieusement (Vous voyez que je suis un génie ! Même Einstein il n'aurait pas pu faire tout ça en même temps !). Par contre j'avais pas du tout pensé à la suite.

- BLACK ! MAUGREY ! CA SUFFIT ! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Dans mon bureau et qu'ça saute !

Ben quoi ? Même Merlin il ne prévoyait pas des trucs ! Ca prouve que ça peut même arriver aux plus grands sorciers.

10 minutes plus tard, dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose et directeur de la maison Gryffondor :

- … et ôtez immédiatement ces sourires satisfaits de vos visages ! En vingt ans d'enseignement je n'ai jamais vu pareil comportement !

En fait ce n'est pas un sourire satisfait. Je me retiens de rigoler parce que je me fais actuellement disputer par un chat obèse avec des lunettes, une robe et un chapeau de mage, appartenant à la bibliothécaire. Et le pire ? Il s'appelle Noisette. Je vais très bientôt éclater de rire et ça ne va pas arranger mon cas.

- Mais Professeur Noisette…

Oh non Black ne dit pas son nom c'est trop là. Je suis en train de visionner mentalement des scènes d'une violence inouïe pour me calmer et retenir le fou rire qui pointe.

- A chaque fois que je viens dans votre bureau vous me dîtes ça ! Essayez de varier vos répliques on dirait un disque rayé de Célestina Moldubec !

- C'est parce que vous repoussez un peu plus les barrières de la bêtise à chaque fois !

Pas mal. Peux mieux faire.

- Je vous avais pourtant demandé d'accueillir les élèves étrangers avec bienveillance ! Pas avec des maléfices !

- la différence est mince …

Oh merde. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Black me regarde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je le regarde.

Il me regarde.

Et nous éclatons de rire.

Un mois de retenue.

Bon d'accord. Là j'avoue j'ai un peu cherché. Mais rien qu'un tout petit peu (mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens …). Encore jusque là ça ne me gêne pas. Le vrai problème c'est qu'Adrian le crétin à dit à tout le monde, appuyé par Lily Potter (la revanche de la mini-pétasse), que j'étais sortie avec lui pour rendre Black jaloux. Ils ont aussi dit que j'étais la reine des paris mais ça je me suis blanchie. Quand deux serpentards (auxquels on m'avait payé pour faire une mauvaise blague) sont venus me le demander, je les ais regardé cinq minutes comme des débiles profonds. Et puis je leur ai ri au nez. RA-DI-CAL ! La rumeur n'a même pas eu le temps de faire le tour de l'école. Encore voir les groupies de Black chialer comme des madeleines et me jeter des regards haineux je trouve ça marrant (en plus j'ai l'habitude). Mais…

Quand je suis sortie des toilettes pour filles du quatrième étage IL m'attendait dehors (ce type est probablement un pervers, je ne serais même pas étonnée de voir mes sous vêtements disparaître). Je l'ai regardé comme un cancrelat (ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes) et lui a riposté en me plaquant contre le mur.

« Black dégage tu pollue l'air.

- Oh Zia je t'en prie ! Qu'il m'a répondu en me faisant un clin d'œil, Tu m'aime-je le sais ne nie pas !- je te cours après depuis un bail et tes cordes vocales vont finir par se déchirer à force de me crier dessus. Ce serait plus simple et moins fatiguant pour nous deux si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi non ?

Pauvre gland.

- Black, dis-je tendrement, tu as de si beaux cheveux, de si beaux yeux, des muscles parfaits… mais c'est tout.

Il se rapproche de moi avec un sourire charmeur. Apparemment mon insulte était trop subtile pour lui.

- Si tu veux voir j'ai aussi quelque chose de très gros sous mon pantalon…

Je lui donne un grand coup de genou dans l'entrejambe et admire avec satisfaction la jooolie teinte vert vomi de Granny Smith qui prend place sur son visage.

- Plus maintenant, dis-je en partant, mais je me retourne : Et pour ta proposition, sache que Chuck Norris m'a dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. J'ai toujours obéi à mon bon sens.

J'ai donc passé ma journée à me planquer dans les salles de classe pour fuir Black. Le pire c'est que la pouffiasse avait raison ! Cet abruti fini est persuadé que je veux sortir avec lui. Ca me gonfle. Je crois que je vais m'enfuir loin d'ici. Pourquoi ne pas aller perfectionner ma méthode de castration chez les types chauves en orange ? Si je me souviens bien c'est dans un trou du cul du monde trèèèèès éloigné de Poudlard. Mais pour ça il faudrait que je me rase le crane et que je passe le restant de ma vie à bouffer du riz et là je suis pas tout à fait d'accord.

Ma première retenue du mois ! Youpeee ! Il m'en reste plus que trente après celle là. Aujourd'hui je dois aller aider Hagrid, un machin qui me fait tellement pitié que je serais assez charitable pour lui payer un coiffeur, à trouver les ingrédients que lui a demandés le professeur Blitzkrieg. Et je dois le faire avec BLACK.

Quoi que à la réflexion il y a des bestioles suffisamment dangereuses pour que Black se fasse bouffer. Et si je le balançais « accidentellement » dans le nid d'Acromentulas ? Idée à explorer. Je vois au loin les deux débiles discuter comme des amis. Mmm. Ca ferait un bon pairing. Je vois ça d'ici : « Le bête et la Bête ». En m'approchant je les regarde attentivement en réfléchissant au slash que ça donnerait… UUURG non, définitivement non. Soudain apparut la lumière dans toute sa splendeur apportant la vie et l'amour dans leurs misérables existences.

…Moi…

- Zia ! Crie Black ! Bah on pensait que t'allais pas te montrer.

Au contraire Blacky. Pour rien au monde je ne raterais une occasion de te trucider. Accidentellement bien entendu.

- Bon alors les jeunes… commence la chose.

-Nous devons trouver des ingrédients pour le professeur Blitzkrieg, Je le coupe.

Il me regarde deux secondes sans rien dire. Quoi ? Tes choqué parce que je t'ai coupé la parole ? Ben va falloir t'y faire je compte pas m'arrêter.

- hum… oui en fait il faut du tue-loup, c'est une plante …

- Me prenez pas pour une conne je sais à quoi ressemble le Tue-loup.

- Pourquoi t'es aussi désagréable. T'as peur ?

Il y a des Acromentulas dans cette forêt ainsi que des loups-garous, des centaures, un géant, probablement des expériences de nécromancies ratées (je me souviens avoir invoqué un squelette manchot qui s'est enfui par la fenêtre et qu'on a jamais retrouvé), j'en passe et des meilleures. Evidemment que j'ai peur crétin !

- Oui. Mais si je suis à Gryffondor c'est parce que je suis suicidaire alors allons-y !

Et sans même attendre les ordres de la touffe de poils sur pattes je me dirige à grands pas vers la forêt. A la manière d'un gecko je garde un œil sur la route tandis que l'autre surveille autour de moi s'il n'y a pas d'insectes visqueux, de Black, ou autres … trucs mal intentionnés.

- Eh Zia attends moi ! Me crie l'ahuri de service.

Je stoppe deux secondes en soupirant avant de reprendre mon chemin. Oui j'accepte sa présence et alors ? Si une bestiole venimeuse arrive je le fous entre ses pattes, comme ça le temps qu'il se fasse bouffer je pourrais m'enfuir.

- On peut savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu t'acharne sur moi ? Je demande.

- Je ne m'acharne pas. Je t'ai jamais giflé MOI.

En même temps la seule personne à m'avoir jamais giflée est actuellement à l'infirmerie.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois stupide au point de faire ça. Quoique …

- Pourquoi tu me crois idiot ? Demande-t-il, J'ai de bonnes notes.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. En fait selon moi t'es tellement con que les professeurs te mettent de bonnes notes parce qu'ils ont pitié.

- Ca ne veut rien dire, je râle.

Il me barre la route, les bras croisés.

- Alors ? Donne-moi une raison.

Euh… Joker ? Ouais non ça va pas lui suffire. On dirait qu'il a les nerfs en pelote ? Avec un peu de chance avant la fin de la soirée il va me haïr autant que moi je le hais et il m'ignorera jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Oui. Bon. Je dois vraiment être désespérée.

-Tu fais parti des gens les plus horripilants que je connaisse.

- Et pourquoi je suis horripilant ? répond-il aussitôt.

Mais ! Mais il a picolé ou quoi ? Où est passé Black ? Le crétin aussi sur de lui un cycliste dopé qui me poursuit sans se poser de questions ? Etudier les mouches du Paraguay ? Remarque même si ce n'est pas Black il est toujours aussi débile, parce la réponse est évidente.

- Parce que tu n'es qu'un gosse trop gâté avec une tête aussi enflée qu'une montgolfière. Tu ne bosse pas, tu es un crétin, tu te moque des profs et pourtant tu as de meilleures notes que moi. Enfin, au lieu de faire quelque chose d'original tu veux faire auror comme les trois quart des gens que tu connais. Comment peux-tu être aussi chiant ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas varier un peu ? Je suis chiant, ça d'accord j'ai compris mais t'es pas mal dans le genre aussi !

- Si je suis chiante trouve une autre fille à persécuter ! Personnellement ça m'arrangerait.

C'est marrant quand il répond. Je crois que c'est la plus longue discussion qu'on a jamais eus. Oh mon Chuck Norris. Il faut vite que je trouve ces Tue-loups et que je me barre.

- Là tu rêves.

- MOI je rêve ? Je cauchemarde oui ! Je suis chiante, cynique, j'ai un sale caractère, je me comporte comme une garce avec toi, je ne fais aucun effort sur mon physique et tu continue à me gonfler ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

Le silence s'installe quelques instant, seulement entrecoupé de ma respiration bruyante (ben oui j'ai tout dit d'un trait pour qu'il ne me coupe pas la parole) avant que ne prenne la parole, plus doucement.

- Quand tu es entrée en première année ça a été un choc pour beaucoup de gens. Personne n'aurai pensé qu'Alastor Maugrey aurais pu être marié et avoir des enfants.

Oui vu la description qu'on fait de super-papa-Fol Œil-super-clamsé dans les livres c'est assez compréhensible.

- Mais c'est surtout parce que les dates ne collaient pas.

- Les dates ? je demande, Quelles dates ?

- Tu es née bien après que Fol Œil soit mort.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il baragouine ? Ah mon avis il a du prendre un coup de cognard en trop. Je lui fais part de mon avis mais il ne fait que lever les yeux au ciel. Black qui lève les yeux au ciel ? Imperium, Polynectar ! Ce n'est pas lui !

- Bref, quand tu es arrivée, je m'attendais à trouver une petite fille triste, timide et très mignonne. Je suis allé te voir pour faire ami-ami et …euh …

Ah ouiiii ! Je me rappelle notre première rencontre maintenant.

- je t'ai dis d'aller baver des conneries ailleurs, je lui rappelle avec une fierté évidente.

Même petite j'avais déjà un sens de la répartie ultradéveloppé. Vive moi !

- Au fait pourquoi tu m'avais dis ça ?

- Pas de pitié pour les hypocrites !

Il me regarde comme si j'avais deux têtes avant de prendre ma main et de me traîner derrière lui.

- Si tu veux un jour pouvoir faire des gosses tu ferais mieux de me lâcher.

- Non. On s'est trop rapproché du nid des Acromentulas. Si elles nous entendent elles nous capturerons et même Hagrid ne pourras rien faire.

Je jette un coup de mes supers yeux et voit qu'effectivement les choses noires et poilues commencent à se réveiller, à bouger, gigoter, ramper dans tous les sens, avec toutes leurs pattes, leurs salle têtes visqueuses et …

- Ca va ?

Je sursaute avant de me rendre compte que c'est Black qui a parlé. Black à qui je broie la main. Il me lance un regard suspicieux avant de sourire.

- Nooonn … Ne me dit pas … que t'as peur des araignées ?

- Absolument pas. Je rétorque.

Il me lance un sourire que je trouve dangereusement psychopathe. Il regarde le haut de mon crâne. Intriguée je pose ma main dessus, sentant une chose mouvante et chitineuse. Je retire aussitôt ma main et sens mon visage pâlir considérablement.

- Black … Qu'est-ce que j-j'ai sur la t-tête ?

- Un scarabée.

De blanche je passe à verte. Noooonnnn pitié ! Pas ça ! Pourquoi on ne m'a pas donné une retenue avec le concierge à la place hein ? Tout mais pas çaaaaa !

- Blaaaaack … je gémie

Il me jette un regard de sadique. J'aurais peut être du le cogner moins souvent …

- T'as pas menti en fait. Ce n'est pas les araignées qui t'effraient, mais les insectes en général.

- … je t'en prie sois sympa, enlève le !

- Je suis toujours gentil avec les jolies filles mais ce pauvre petit _insecte_ a le droit de vivre non ?

Je commence à sentir des larmes couler sur mes joues. Tant qu'à me ridiculiser devant Black autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

- Pitiéééé, je te traiterais plus jamais de crétin …

- Qui a dit « pas de pitié pour les hypocrites » ?

- Allez ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais enlève leee ! Je hurle comme une hystérique.

Aussitôt il me serre dans ses bras et enlève l'horriiiiiible bestiole de mes cheveux. Je reste contre lui quelques instants. Ben quoi ? Je viens de vivre un choc abominable causé par une chose qui, contrairement à ce que dit Black, ne mérite PAS de vivre. J'ai bien droit à un câlin non ?

- Tu vois c'était pas compliqué, me chuchote-t-il.

…

- QUOI ? Je gueule en le repoussant de toutes mes forces.

Il m'a eue ! Il m'a eue le salaud ! Je me suis faite avoir comme une bleue ! Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça pourquoiiiiiii ? Saloperies d'insectes ! Quand je serais ministre de la magie je vous flinguerais tous jusqu'au derniers ! FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA ! Euh revenons en à ma retenue.

- Je te HAIS.

- Moi aussi je t'adore. On les cherche ces Tue-Loups ?

Tuez-moi.

Sadik3000 : je suis totalement désolée pour l'attente mais je suis tombée malade plein de fois, j'ai été plâtrée, je suis en pension, mon chat à mangé mon ordi et …

Artémisia : t'as pas intérêt à me faire faire QUOI QUE CE SOIT de désagréable au prochain chapitre.

Iris : Ma petite chérie va devenir une femme !

Artémisia : QUOI ?

Sadik3000 : Mais non, mais non…

Artémisia : ah … (rassurée)

Sadik3000 : … Pas tout de suite … Prochain chapitre : la première épreuve du tournois !

Artémisia : attends répète un peu ?


	5. Log Off

Chapitre 5 : Kenji Kawai : Log off.

Nous somme le ... bonne question. Et puis c'est pas important en fait, l'important c'est que ce soir seront sortis les résultats de la coupe. Je dois avouer que je stresse un peu. Un peu beaucoup même. Il ne faut absolument pas que le représentant de Poudlard soit Black. Je me demande même pourquoi je m'inquiète. Tout va très bien se passer. Je suis foutue. Noooonnn je suis pas foutue, vite ! Mon mentra !

En pleine bibliothèque je croise mes jambes pour faire une pseudo position du lotus et répète à voix basse " Black est une patate, Black est une patate …". C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux pour me calmer mais ça ne sert à rien. Maintenant j'ai mal aux jambes. C'est nul, comment ils font les types en orange pour flotter dans les airs et atteindre la zénitude absolue ? Ils utilisent la force ? Peut être que je devrais changer de mentra. Pourquoi pas " je suis aux Bahamas " ? Pour ceux qui ne suivent pas je rappelle que je souhaite devenir ministre de la magie pour ramasser du fric et me barrer dans les mers du Sud. Loin de l'humidité du climat anglais et des crétins qui peuplent le territoire. Oui, définitivement ce mentra est meilleur que l'autre.

Calmée, je retourne à mon livre et continue la biographie des français Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel que je dois rendre cet après midi en cour d'alchimie. Je sais que c'est pas bien de faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute mais d'une je suis au dessus de ça et de deux j'ai du piéger le bureau de la prof d'astronomie avant. Cette saloperie s'amuse à me retirer des points à tout bout de champ, encore que je m'en fiche, mais là elle m'a mis un T à mon devoir alors que je sais qu'il était juste ! J'ai menacé un élève pour avoir son devoir et comparer les réponses. Nous avons mis les mêmes mais LUI il a eu un O ! C'est totalement injuste ! Je me suis donc vengée. Il y a des chances pour que Miss Miller sache que c'est moi mais elle ne peut pas le prouver vu que le piège était à retardement et qu'au moment où il a explosé j'étais en train de hurler contre Black (j'ai fais perdre 5 points à Gryffondor).

Cela fait deux semaines que je passe toutes mes soirées en retenues. Depuis que je fais cette promesse à Black, il n'arrête pas de surgir de nulle part et de me regarder avec un sourire moqueur. Ou victorieux ? Allez savoir avec lui. Toujours est-il qu'il ne m'a pas encore demandé mon gage et je n'aime pas ça. Pourquoi ? Le calme avant la tempête ça vous dis quelque chose petits cerveaux poudlardiens ? Je n'aime pas voir Black faire preuve de patience. Il a quatre cerveaux avec lui, sept si on compte son père et Harry Potter. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi il l'aide. Qu'est-ce que Black la patate a bien pu dire au plus grand héros de ce siècle pour qu'il l'aide ? Ou alors il a eu pitié ? Faut que je le découvre, ca m'énerve de ne pas savoir.

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil une élève de l'institut Salem. Vous allez peut être penser que je suis idiote (et c'es complètement faux, je suis l'intelligence incarnée !) mais je me méfie d'eux. Après tout leur potentiel champion est encore à l'infirmerie, ils pourraient avoir envie de se venger. Et oui ce crétin là est encore alité, il faut bien le reconnaître : j'ai mis la dose. Quoi ? Vous auriez fais quoi à ma place ? J'allais pas geindre et le supplier de me pardonner comme un elfe de maison. MOI, la future ministre de la magie réagir comme ça ? Mais votre mère vous a bercés trop près du mur ! Bref. J'aime les bref en ce moment pas vous ? Bref. Bref, bref, bref. BREF !

Alors que je répétais mes brefs chéris, l'étudiante continuait de discuter avec la bibliothécaire. Soudain, je fus surprise par son hurlement et tombais de ma chaise.

- OH MY GOD ! VOUS AVEZ NI ORDI NI WIFI ? NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI J'HALLUCINE ! VOUS VIVEZ AU MOYEN AGE OU QUOI ?

Elle semble au bord de la syncope mais elle parvient à se calmer et se mettre à genoux par terre.

de la fanfiction et de l'héroic fantasy ! Saints Vigo Mortensen et Chuck Norris supportez moi dans cette terrible épreuve !

Complètement frap… CHUCK NORRIS ? Je fourre mes affaires dans mon sac à toute vitesse et la rattrape à la sortie alors qu'elle grogne contre Mme Pagneul, laquelle est complètement traumatisée. Je la prends par le bras (l'étudiante pas la bibliothécaire) et la tourne vers moi.

- QUOI ?

- Toi Aussi tu vénère chuck norris ?

- Ah je suis pas la seule ? Tu aime Vigo Mortensen ?

- Evidemment ! Qui n'aime pas Aragorn et le capitaine Alatriste ?

- Toi aussi tu as vu ce film ? A Salem Personne le connais !

Nous nous regardons comme deux rescapés d'un naufrage particulièrement meurtrier avant de sourire comme deux idiotes.

- Noonn ?

-Siiii ! Et ils ne connaissent pas non plus Idalgo !

Ce que les gens peuvent être cons. Il y a quand même un minimum de culture moldue à avoir. Nous discutons pendant une demi heure en nous baladant d'abord dans le château, puis vers mes coins préférés du parc avant d'être grossièrement interrompues par Black.

- Zia ! Dis Black en se passant la main dans les cheveux, tu viens me voir voler à l'entrainement ce soir ?

Ma nouvelle amie se jette sur lui avec une tête de psychopathe.

- TU CONNAIS VIGO MORTENSEN ?

Tiens elle est tellement cinglée que ça fait peur à Black. Je l'aime bien cette fille.

- Non mais …

Elle éclate d'un grand rire de savant fou avant se rapprocher de moi et de me dire à l'oreille (mais suffisement fort pour que Black entende.

- Il connait pas Vigo Mortensen, ricane-t-elle.

-Oh l'incuuuuulte, je rajoute.

- Oui bon c'est qui ce type ? Râle Black.

Nous pouffons (faussement) avant de le regarder d'un air moqueur.

- Il a son visage sur des cartes à jouer ! dit elle en sortant un paquet de cartes du seigneur des anneaux, Tiens regarde !

Je vois plusieurs filles regarder le beau guerrier ténébreux d'un air intéressé. Je leur dis ou pas qu'il a dépassé la quarantaine ? Non je vais les laisser le découvrir toutes seules. La geek range ses cartes et me prends par le bras.

- On s'en va Zia, je déteste côtoyer des attardés mentaux.

Elle est pas séduite par son apparence ? Elle lui a rabattu le caquet ? Elle l'a traité d'attardé ? J'ADORE CETTE FILLE ! Nous rions comme des idiotes pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que j'entende l'horloge géante sonner quatorze heures.

- Oh merde j'ai cours ! Je dois y aller, merci encore !

- Attends ! Tu t'appelle comment ?

- Artémisia Maugrey! Et toi ?

- Vicky ! Vicky Lacey !

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et part en courant. Quand j'arrive en cours d'alchimie le professeur Coston me hurle dessus mais je m'en fous complètement. Pour une fois que je rencontre une fille digne d'être mon amie.

Mon cours se passe à merveille et le Mr Coston oublie très vite que je suis arrivée en retard. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges à mon égard et chaque cours avec lui renforce mon ego. Il faut avouer que je suis probablement l'élève la plus douée qu'il ai jamais eue. Même quand mon cercle de runes est mal tracé ou que mon incantation n'est pas dite correctement mon objet se transforme. Il est certain que je peux transformer les objets sans avoir à tracer des cercles de runes. Je sais qu'il a raison, parce que j'ai changé -dans mon sommeil je vous prie !- mes rideaux de velours rouge en satin noir. Je suis tout simplement di-vi-ne en alchimie, la nécromancie c'est plus compliqué, j'invoque les trucs en un claquement de doigts mais j'ai plus de mal à les révoquer ou a maintenir une barrière de protection. Une fois je me suis retrouvée avec une semaine de retenue parce que j'ai laissé un squelette s'échapper du pentacle. Quand j'ai finis ma semaine de retenue Miss Matthews m'a mis un Optimal parce que selon Hagrid mon squelette se baladait encore dans la forêt et qu'en plus il faisait des tresses aux licornes (ma prof est une hippie). Il va sans dire que j'ai honte de ma création. Mais je suis assez fière de moi parce apparemment mon squelette n'a même pas besoin de se nourrir de mon sang pour survivre et je l'ai vu hier soir, alors que ça fait des mois que je lui ai donné forme. Je suis HYPER fière. Par contre je suis moins fière qu'il m'ait donné un collier de fleurs.

Le soir même je suis assise entre Albus et Scorpius (ndla :ca fait uuuus !) à la table des Serpentards et mon stress est à son paroxysme. Je sais même pas pourquoi je stresse ! Je n'ai pas posé mon nom dans la coupe je suis trop jeune (je n'aurais pas voulu de toutes les façons). Alors que je fais tomber pour la troisième fois mon verre de jus de citrouille, sur Albus cette fois ci, il craque.

- Et alors ? Même s'il est sélectionné il n'a qu'une chance sur trois de gagner !

- Une sur trois. Oh. My. Chuck. Ca fait trois chances sur neuf. Il est plus que probable qu'il gagne. Je vais mourir. Je veux paaas sortir avec Black ! Même un quart de seconde ! Veux pas veux pas veux pas veux pas….

- T'aurais peut être du te taire, susurre Scorpius.

- A Scorpius je lègue ma collection de DVD parce que sais qu'il a pas de télé et ça le fera chier de pas pouvoir les regarder …

Alors que je récite mon testament à voix basse la vielle Macgo, elle, récite son super discours suuuuper long. Je me demande si Albus Dumbledore faisait d'aussi long discours. ? Je suppose que non. Il serait pas aussi aimé sinon. Oh. My. Chuck.

- Le champion de Beauxbâtons … est Rémy Lenoir !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement explose vers les français, à la table des rouge et or. Un grand blond aux yeux noirs se lève. Tout dans son attitude désigne ce qu'il est. Un french lover. Leur champion est un french lover. Ben ça va être beau tiens. Après avoir reprit son papier à Minerva il se tourne vers la salle et en tandis qu'il lance un baiser à la foule d'une main, je le vois faire un rapide mouvement de baguette. Juste après une fleur fleuris dans les cheveux de chaque filles de la salle, toutes écoles confondues. Et à ce que je vois, ce sont nos fleurs préférées à chacune.

Moi j'ai un lilas dans ma queue de cheval, Vicky à un lis d'Inde et à mon grand étonnement Mme Patil arbore un joli lotus (tiens elle est sortie de sa boule de crystal ?*), Minerva un chardon (j'aurais cru une ortie…), Miss Miller une rose noire (ça fait bizarre avec ses cheveux roses), Ma prof de nécro une pâquerette (vous êtes sûre d'être nécromancienne?), la prof de vol arbore un jonquille faisant un bruit de klaxon (saloperie de prof gagatisant sur les Potter-désolé Albus- qui sait même pas reconnaître un véritable talent), Mme Weasley une fleur rose en forme de cœur (Belle maman ! – Tu vas pas un peu vite ? – Ecrase et continue ton testament !), la prof d'arithmancie du muguet (qu'elle s'intoxique avec ! Elle m'a plumé au poker cette sale goule !) et la prof de magie runique une fleur blanche grosse comme une assiette qui ressemble à un pompon (no comments)**

Minerva rougit légèrement avant que le Professeur Lupin ne dirige (le mot traîner serait plus exact ! Ce type adore son public.) le beau blond vers une autre salle. La coupe recrache un autre papier et Macpie le rattrape au vol.

- Le Champion de l'institut Salem sera en fait une Championne …

Eheh… Ca exclut d'office mon crétin d'ex. J'espère que ça sera pas une des ces débiles de pompom girls qui nous ont fait leurs petit spectacle en début d'année. Il parait qu'elles ont décidé de remettre ça si l'une d'elle est choisie.

- … Victoria Lacey !

Tiens ? Lacey ? Ca me dis quelque chose … A mon grand étonnement celle qui se lève n'est autre que … la fan de Vigo Mortensen ? AHAHAHAHA ! Hum. Bon on ne rigole pas après tout c'est mon amie. La plupart les Salemiens (je sais pas comment ça se dit) ont l'air de s'être pris un mur dans la figure mais ils applaudissent quand même. Vicky ne fait pas de démonstration de pouvoir (ou de charme) comme le précédent champion et se contente de gueuler "VIVE VIGO MORTENSEN !" avant d'aller dans la petite salle. Je suis écroulée de rire sur ma table. Avec cette tarée psychopathe ils sont pas sortis de l'auberge. Au fait c'est à qui maintenant. Ah oui c'est nous.

…

Je commence à me ronger les ongles vitesse lumière et songe à me ronger les phalanges … ou plutôt celle de Scorpius ?

- Le Champion de Poudlard …

Je HAIS ces suspenses !

- … est Orion Black !

NNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !

* Les phrases entre parenthèses sont les commentaires très constructifs de Scorpius

** j'en ai dans mon jardin mais je sais pas comment ça s'appelle.


End file.
